mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Full Metal Panic! characters
This is a list of fictional characters from the light novel, manga, and anime series Full Metal Panic!. Main characters Sousuke Sagara Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Chris Patton (English) Sousuke Sagara is the protagonist of the series. He grew up in Helmajistan, a region in Afghanistan that was caught up in political strife. At age 8, he joined a guerrilla movement to survive, and eventually found his way into Mithril. Sousuke only knows military life, so he is suspicious of everything out of the ordinary. He also has a tough time integrating into high school life, as his social skills are not quite up to par; earning the nickname of 'Military Maniac'. Sousuke can be quite insensitive at times, for example in volume 7 he bought a pregnancy test while out with Kaname and did not understand what was wrong, though his intentions are always in the right place. His deep feelings for Chidori Kaname are unavoidably clear by the beginning of TSR when he punches his fist through a laptop with the message of his direct order to not contact her anymore. Kaname Chidori Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Luci Christian (English) Kaname Chidori is the most popular girl at school. 'The kind of girl everyone looks up to, but no boy wants as their girlfriend', as a male, fellow student put it. She's very much the loud mouth, speak your mind kind of girl; a trait she picked up when she studied abroad in the United States. Still, Kaname has a softer side, having a crush on Sousuke if he'd just for once open up emotionally. Until then, she feels like she must protect him from the harsh, cruel world of high school - a place where he doesn't quite fit in. Teletha Tessa Testarossa Voiced by: Yukana Nogami (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English) Tessa is the Captain of the Tuatha de Danaan. She is a young girl of 16 who has a crush on Sousuke and bears the weight of Mithril's mission - to make the world safer by destroying terrorist organizations and drug facilities. Tessa is young, and therefore, hasn't lost that optimism that she can make a difference. She is also stubborn and will try her hardest to prove wrong those who tell her she can't do something. Still, most of her crew sees her as weak and frail - someone who never got her hands dirty on the battle field and therefore can't defend herself. Kurz Weber Voiced by: Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English) Kurz first appears to your typical lady's man, yet he often is the one giving Sousuke advice about life and love. He's a laid back kind of guy who won't dodge responsibility if it comes his way, and is one of the finest snipers in Mithril. Melissa Mao Voiced by: Michiko Neya (Japanese), Allison Keith (English) Melissa Mao is the superior officer of both Sousuke and Kurz and demands respect for her role. She is also a spunky woman who loves beer, smokes a lot, and wishes she could be free spirited and optimistic like Tessa. She was originally a member of the Marines, signing her recruitment contract on the day she was supposed to marry a businessman her father had pushed onto her. Eventually, she left the Marines and joined Mithril, where she met Kurz and Sousuke as new recruits. The two were downplaying their skills intentionally, Kurz pretending to be a terrible shot and Sousuke purposefully scoring low on written exams. Eventually, she realized what they were doing and picked them out of the camp to be her new teammates. Gauron Voiced by: Masahiko Tanaka (Japanese), Mike MacRae (English) Gauron is Full Metal Panic's main antagonist. He's an arrogant man who so far has been able to buy and/or blackmail his way to power. He also has the ability to command the lambda driver and pilots a super AS called Venom. Mithril Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin ( ) is Sagara's commanding officer and one of Tessa's military strategists with the rank of Lieutenant Commander, fulfilling the role of Operations Director. He is also the foster father of Sagara. He and Sousuke were once enemies, as mentioned in a two part episode by Sagara himself. The foster father status may be on the school's official papers only but Kalinin is certainly a very fatherly figure to Sagara. Kalinin was formerly of the Soviet special forces - Spetsnaz - and was the leader of the team that found a crashed Japanese airliner. There was only one survivor: a three year-old child by the name of Sagara Sousuke. His wife is deceased Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid OVA and the whereabouts and status of the rest of his family is unknown. There is speculation that Kalinin has betrayed Mithril to Amalgam, due to his meeting with Leonard Testarossa at the end of the book 'Dancing Very Merry Christmas' and also due to his mysterious disappearance and attitude during the raid by Amalgam on Merida Island. Kalinin later appears in 'Tsudou Make My Day' at Leonard's villa, apparently as one of Leonard's subordinates. He later shoots Leonard in the chest before Leonard could detonate the TARTAROS system along with Merida Island and appears to be the one calling the shots. In a final knife-battle with Sousuke, he is mortally wounded by Sousuke just before the nuclear missile hits the island. Kalinin mentioned that he had difficulty maintaining family ties, mostly with his wife, due to his time spent with the Spetsnaz. He seems to be of a family man sort and loves his wife so much that he made the Borscht (that Sousuke avoids at all costs) that his wife made him as he returns from missions Andrei: "My wife and I were often at odds over the amount of time I would have to spent away from home on missions." (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid OVA). He operates under the codename Perth 1.Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid MITHRIL Report included on Volume 3 (Act III, Scece 10 + 11) Richard Mardukas Richard Mardukas is an overly protective aide of Tessa's who insists on guarding her with his life. He holds the rank of Commander and is in charge of Mithril's TDD-1 when the Captain, Testarossa, is not on board; appropriate, given that Mardukas' position is that of Executive Officer. Mardukas is often seen wearing a hat bearing the name of [[HMS Turbulent (S87)|HMS Turbulent]], a real British submarine. Prior to joining Mithril, Mardukas was the Commanding Officer of HMS Turbulent, and a graduate of the Royal Navy's "Perisher" course: the submarine equivalent to the US Navy's famed "Top Gun" Fighter Weapons School. According to the FMP novel A Dancing Very Merry Christmas, Mardukas was known to the submarine community as a genius of submarine warfare, leading to his nickname "Duke"; he also served on [[HMS Conqueror (S48)|HMS Conqueror]] when it sank the General Belgrano, and while commanding the Turbulent saved Tessa's father and his submarine on a secret mission. Many of his peers in the submarine community, such as Commander Killy B. Sailor, CO of the [[USS Pasadena (SSN-752)|USS Pasadena]], believe Mardukas to be working in a shipping firm after his retirement. A running gag throughout the series is that he usually ends up giving sermons to lower officers on deck. Belfangan Clouseau SRT team's current team leader, callsign Urzu-1, first appearance in the novel 'End of Day By Days' and the 2nd anime series Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, replacing Captain Gail McAllen after his death near the end of the novel 'Rocking into The Blue' (and subsequently, the 1st anime series). Pilot of the M9D Falke and was a part of MITHRIL's Mediterranean Sea Fleet Belfangan: "I come to you fresh from the Mediterranean Sea Fleet. Lieutenant Belfangan Closeau. (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 8: Jungle Groove). His first introduction into the team was kind of unorthodox, ticking off Kurz Weber and Sousuke Sagara by saying McAllen was a coward after sitting on the chair he used to sit on while in reality, McAllen was one of his most trusted teammates and a good friend Belfangan: "No one needs to know that McAllen and I used to be war buddies." (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 8: Jungle Groove). Proved himself to be an expert martial artist by incapicitating Kurz with just one move In the TSR OVA, Closeau is an expert in melee combat when he uses a broom stick to block a projectile from Kurz's single shot grenade pistol. and defeating Sousuke and the Arbalest during the 'test' which he conducted. He also proved to be a capable leader when he made Sousuke understand why he lost and told him that it wasn't his skill as they were actually evenly matched in that aspect but rather his hatred for the Arbalest Belfangan: "Skill doesn't have a thing to do with it. You have a problem that's going to kill you unless you deal with it." Sousuke: "Oh really, what do you know?" Belfangan: "Well, it's obvious to me that you hate the Arbalest. I can see it as soon as we started. In your footwork, in your mechanics, and in every single one of your attacks. You were rushing your moves, full of self-doubt." (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 8: Jungle Groove) and tells him that an Arm Slave is like a part of their own bodies Belfangan: "Sagara, listen. The AS system that we use is more than just a lifeless machine. A properly trained soldier makes it an extension of his entire body. And your ability to handle it says a great deal about you. And when the stakes are highest, your lack of heart will get you killed." (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 8: Jungle Groove). Since then Kurz and him don't really see eye-to-eye, though they have developed a grudging respect for each other's abilities. It is also known that he & Melissa Mao have known each other since way back. His nickname from Mao was 'Bel'. He was also one of the few remaining survivors of the attack on Melida island, along with Melissa Mao, Kurz Weber, Richard Mardukas, Teletha Testarossa and most of the crew of the Tuatha de Danaan at the end of the novel 'Continuing on My Own'. In the TSR OVA, it is revealed that he is an anime otaku in his spare time. His surname is also known as Grouseaux.This is only used from Japanese anime sources. In the Ending of Day by Days novel, Belfangan states to the bartender in Merida Island that he was a Muslim. Vincent Bruno An American Melissa (Disguise): "I guess you're American, aren't you?" Vincent: "So how do you know that?" (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 5: Beautiful Sicily) MITHRIL officer in Intelligence with the rank of Captain, he was supposedly responsible for communications maintenance in the Nanjing hostage rescue operation In Full Metal Panic Sigma, a woman who had the same surname Bruno was the Secretary of MITHRIL's Human Relations Department, who was indirectly responsible for the TDD-1 incident. However, she was in Sicily hiding in her father's mansion, unlike Vincent's relation with Barbara, who was his friend. Also, the woman was portrayed as a lesbian.. He, however, leaked it to Gates and several Amalgam commandos, using the information to ambush SRT/PRT members, killing some of them. In return, Admiral Borda allowed a snatch operation to take place, which resulted in his capture and some strains in the relationship between the Tactical and Intelligence divisions Admiral Borda: "But it seems like that they're bent out of shape that we went in and got him without their say-so." (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 6: Edge of Heaven.). During his interrogation in Sydney, Vincent confesses that Amalgam had hired him to botch the Nanjing operation Vincent: "All they said was they were from... Amalgam, yeah, Amalgam!" Interrogator: "Amalgam?" Vincent: "They didn't let me in on anymore than that." (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 6: Edge of Heaven.). He previously operated under the codename Ogma-1. His surname can also be spelt as Blueno . Vincent speaks Italian aside from English.See Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 5: Beautiful Sicily. Gavin Hunter A supposed native of Hong Kong and an officer in MITHRIL Intelligence's Hong Kong division, he was responsible for providing tactical support for Melissa, Sousuke and other SRT/PRT personnel deployed in Hong Kong to locate a rogue Amalgam Codarl Arm Slave that went berserk in Hong Kong and Kowloon. Gavin is also married and has a family.Ending Day by Days novel. He's known to the Hong Kong public as a businessman with multiple businesses in operation, such as the Hunter Cleaning Company Ltd. that Gavin used when he provided Melissa's squad with Hunter Cleaning Company Ltd. Toyota Hiace vans and uniforms to infiltrate Hong Kong and Kowloon without being caught by the North and South Chinese army and police.Melissa: "Man. Hunter sure has his hand on a lot of businesses around here." (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 10: Two Hong Kongs) He can be considered to be MITHRIL's humor character as Gates is to Amalgam's since he always smile and almost never gets angry, except when he was instructed by General Amit to cease Intelligence operations in Hong Kong territory.See Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 11: His Issues. Nora Lemming Voiced by: Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese), Monica Rial (Full Metal Panic)/Kelly Manison (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid) An engineer based in Merida Island with the rank of Second Lieutenant In the Full Metal Panic: The Anime Mission Fan book, it said that Nora's rank was ensign., Nora has worked on the Lambda Driver, particularly on its potential continuous application after MITHRIL realizes that Amalgam's Arm Slaves has the ability to continuously use their own Lambda Driver. Previously, Nora had conducted some studies on the Chodarl Arm Slave when it was captured from Gauron. She is a graduate of MIT and was responsible for the Arbalest after Bunny Morauta had died. It is hinted at in the novels that she is in an intimate relationship with Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. Jerome Borda The leader of Mithril's Operations department with the rank of Admiral. He was the one to order Sousuke to give up his position as a high school student at Jindai High in The Second Raid and the book 'The End by Day by Day'. He is presumed dead after an explosion rocked through Operations Headquarters in Sydney following the beginning of Amalgam's attack on Mithril. Borda is intended to be an homage to the late Admiral Jeremy Michael Boorda, the 25th CNO of the US Navy. His surname can also be spelt as Boda or Voda. Tessa calls him "Uncle Jerry" in the Second Raid, hinting Borda's familiarity with Tessa and her family as Borda was the superior to Tessa's late father.Tessa: "I apologize, uncle. Everyone here is important to me. I can't consider leaving." Admiral Borda: "If Leonard were here, I think that he would probably take half of the responsibility that you're feeling right off your shoulders." (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 5: Beautiful Sicily). Roy Seals A retired NAVSPECWAR officer, Seals was one of the founding members of Mithril. His role in the organization is unknown, but he was one of the few members of Mithril's inner circle to survive assassination. He acquires an M6A3 Dark Bushnell, a USSOCOM M6, for Sousuke to use in his assault on Leonard's lair. Sousuke describes Seals as "...like Kurz, fifty years old, and more perverted." Mayer Amit The leader of Mithril's Intelligence department with the rank of General and of Israeli descent. He was the one to order Wraith to discretely observe and passively protect Kaname Chidori. Before joining MITHRIL, Mayer was supposedly a top agent for Mossad. Wraith Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese, Normal Voice), Christopher Ayres (English, Voice Changer) A North Korean ex-spy, who is also a master of disguise. As a member of the Intelligence Department, she was ordered to watch Kaname and protect her from serious threats. Although appearing cold at first, following her 'rescue' by Kaname from Leonard Testarossa, she has opened up slightly and secretly meets with Kaname. She also saved Sousuke and Kyoko's lives from Amalgam members on the Jindai High School rooftop and aided in the defusing of the bomb planted on Kyoko. She even went as far to perform emergency surgery on Kyoko after a piece of shrapnel embedded itself inside her diaphragm and then took her to the hospital. Showing further compassion, she also allowed Kaname Chidori to give herself up to Leonard so Sousuke's life would be spared, despite violating her orders. After the events in "Continue On My Own", she is still helping Mithril, helping Gavin Hunter to complete the construction of ARX-8 Laevatein at the end of the novel 'Burning One Man Force', and has actually helped to transport the completed Laevatein to Sousuke in the progress of "Get Together and Make My Day". Though serious about her duties, she seems to enjoy making Sousuke react by putting him on edge, like pointing a laser sight at Kagurazaka-sensei as "revenge" for having to watch over Kaname during the winter while Sousuke gets to stay indoors. Lord Mallory The current head of MITHRIL's General Council. He is also responsible for overseeing MITHRIL's day-to-day operations. During the Second Raid series, he was the one who gave the order to MITHRIL officers to devise anti-infiltration countermeasures when he learned of Vincent Bruno's defection after the Nanking disaster. Based on his mannerisms, his clothing (monocle on right eye) and his title, it is safe to assume that Lord In the Ending Day by Days novel, his title was also addressed as Earl. Mallory is of British descent. Amalgam Leonard Testarossa A child prodigy and Whispered like his younger twin sister, Teletha, he is known as "Mr. Silver" in the executive circle of the Amalgam organization. He also claims to be in love with Kaname Chidori, and has earned her contempt by stealing her first kiss.See Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 9: Her Issues. In The Second Raid he is chaperoned by two miniature ASs. It is speculated that his special Whispered knowledge has allowed the creation of the Codarl and Codarl-m (Mithril codename Venom) type AS types (as Bunny Murata was to the Arbalest), the miniature Alastor types and the Leviathan-type underwater fighter/AS hybrids. In the novel, Continuing On My Own, he is seen piloting the near invincible Belial type AS, and shows the strength of the machine and himself as a pilot by completely obliterating the Arbalest (Sousuke managed to survive with minor injuries)"Continuing On My Own" Novel, taking away Kaname and finsing himself on the run from Sousuke and Mithril's remaining forces, and also from anti-Leonard faction of Amalgam for betraying them. In Always, Stand By Me part II, Kalinin kills him before he can detonate the TARTAROS system along with Merida Island. It appears that Kalinin was the one calling the shots. Admiral Borda is familiar with him, aside from Tessa and their parents. However, Admiral Borda doesn't know about Leonard's ties to Amalgam.Admiral Borda: "If Leonard were here, I think that he would probably take half of the responsibility that you're feeling right off your shoulders. You know, I wonder what he's up to these days?" (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 5: Beautiful Sicily). Xia Yu Lan A Chinese-born assassin, raised by Gauron alongside her twin sister Xia Yu Fan In the novel version, the original role belonged to a boy named Fei Xiu. It's assumed that he was taken out during production of the Second Raid for fanservice.. She and her elder sister, Xia Yu Fan, were ordered by Gauron to finish off Kaname Chidori in order to mentally break down Sousuke since Gauron knew that he was attached to her ever since Sousuke was assigned to be Kaname's bodyguard. Later in Japan, she was killed by Leonard's man-size Arm Slave bodyguard named Alastor by strangling her to death, her corpse being used by Gates to mock Xia Yu Fan. She wears a vest with red linings on it. Early on, Yu Lan raises her disgust with Gates, the earliest in Balic when Gates shoves the barrel of his CZ-75 pistol on her mouth when Yu Lan mocked his sympathy for a dead Amalgam commando when he shot him in the head without a second thought.See Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 2: Scenes Underwater. In combat, she used dual machetes. Aside from this, she is an expert in using throwing knives and is fairly proficient in the use of small arms. She is sixteen years old.Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid MITHRIL Report included on Volume 4, Scene 06+07 Xia Yu Fan Another Chinese-born assassin raised by Gauron and the "eldest" with the Xia siblings In the novels, her role was done to replace a boy named Fei Won. Like Yu Lan, Yu Fan was in the Second Raid for fanservice.. She and Xia Yu Lan were given the last orders by Gauron to finish off Kaname after being crippled by Sousuke's Arbalest. Yu Fan is a proficient Arm Slave pilot, using a Zy-98 Shadow Arm Slave before using a stolen Chodarl in central Hong Kong. However, she is also good in using small arms and is an expert in unarmed combat. She wears a trench coat with green linings on. In the last episode, Yu Fan reveals that the Xia siblings were at odds with Amalgam, mostly for wiping out their town in China during the Second Chinese Civil War'Xia Yu Fan': "I know that Amalgam has caused the civil war that destroyed our hometown." (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 13: Continuing Day by Day). She is sixteen years old. Gates An Amalgam agent and the head of Amalgam's Execution Squads This was said by Gauron in Episode 12 of The Second Raid., Gates seems to have two personalities. He is known to kill his subordinates whenever he messes up an operation, hears that an Amalgam-sponsored mission is a failure and (for the most part) when he is angry. Gates kills through a variety of methods including shooting an Amalgam commando in the head when he back talked and crushing Xia Yu Fan's Shadow Arms Slave with extreme ferocity. He is also shown to be highly abusive of his subordinates with him kicking his second in command off a helicopter and nearly drowning him in a pool. Despite such brutality, Gates showed his intelligence by being able to deduce accurately the tactics that MITHRIL's Special Response Team utilised in their intervention of the Balic civil war. At one point, Gates began to sing Ave Maria while Xia Yu Lan and a group of Amalgam commandos began to kill every armed Balic soldier. One light side about Gates is that he is protective about himself, especially about being bald since the front of his head shows no hair present.Gates: "But helmets make you go... bald. (Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 3: The Dungeon and The Dragon.) Gates is killed by Sousuke when he uses the Arbalest's Lambda Driver in full power to defeat his Codarl Arm Slave. Gates is shown to be accepting of his fate by playing with a strand of his hair saying "Maybe I cut it too long?" while his machine was facing total destruction. It can be assumed that Gates was known as "Mr. Kalium" throughout Amalgam, as in the light novel, A Dancing Very Merry Christmas. It is said that Gauron (otherwise known as Mr. Iron) was responsible for the death of Mr. Kalium (Gauron does put into motion a series of events that end with Gates's death, though Gauron's only intention seems to have been to lure Sousuke to himself). It is shown that he is also a sexual deviant. He proves this by saying how even though Xia Yu Lan and Xia Yu Fan were underage he did not hold back to "satisfying" them as well as himself leading him to being a pedophile. He also calls them Lolita-kun (lolita is a unofficial term for a child in pornography) when taunting them for escaping. When he manages to acquire the body one of the girls it makes references to the idea that he will dabble in a spot of necrophilia with either or both of the girls bodies. In the same scene where he finds out that the girls have escaped, it depicts him being interrupted in the process of masturbating over the image of kittens on his wide screen TV. A truly twisted individual, that when concluding his communication with Xia Yu Lan and Xia Yu via his television he returns to his previous channel which is now depicting squirrels. It would seem that on top of pedophilia he has a penchant for bestiality, at least so far with small "cute" mammals. Gates can speak some Mandarin aside from English.See Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Episode 3: The Dungeon and The Dragon. Steven Harris A Caucasian man with a beard and captain of the ship, Pacific Chrysalis. However, he and some of the ship's personnel are secret agents of Amalgam. Mr. Gold Very little is known about this mysterious character as of yet, but it is assumed he is the leader of Amalgam. He activated Captain Steven Harris as an agent of Amalgam aboard the ship the Pacific Chrysalis. He also gave Harris the order to deploy the Alastors aboard the ship. Civilians (Jindai High) Kyoko Tokiwa is Chidori's humble best friend who brings around her trusty camera. She is constantly trying to bring Chidori and Sagara together, however impossible it may seem given Sagara's tendency to blow things up at whim. However, in the novel 'Continuing On My Own', she was held hostage by Amalgam's agents as bait to lure Sousuke so they could kill him and find Kaname. Kyoko was seriously injured during the rescue attempt and is currently still recovering in the hospital after being rescued by Wraith. Shinji Kazama is Sousuke's Arm Slave loving classmate. He shares the same amount of passion to AS as Sousuke and could be considered Sousuke's best school friend besides Kaname. His father is Shintaro Kazama and a secretary of Narashino's Assault Machine Troop. Shinji's love for AS began when his dad failed to become an AS pilot. As a result of his father's failure, Shinji strives to discover the result of the failure and to fulfill his father's dream of becoming a pilot. There is no indication as to what happened to his mother, but it's assumed that Shintaro is a widower before the series started No further details are known as of 2007.. Mizuki Inaba Voiced by: Sayuri Yoshida (Japanese), Mandy Clark (Full Metal Panic!)/Jessica Boone (Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu) (English) is a classmate of Chidori who initially blames her for having stolen her boyfriend. She becomes one of her closer friends later on in the series. Mizuki is easily infatuated with various men, who usually take an interest in Kaname instead. Eri Kagurazaka is an English teacher at Jindai High and is the class advisor to Sousuke, Kaname, Kyoko, Shinji and Mizuki at Class II-4. She is a kind and understanding teacher, who is willing to put the interest of her students over her own, as shown when she confronted Gauron and some North Korean secret agents over taking Kaname from her seat in the hijacked Boeing 747 in Sunan Air Base In the Full Metal Panic anime, it takes place in a Khanka Air Force base.. However, she's known to get a mean temper whenever she finds Sousuke to be responsible for disastrous things in the school (which she always is a victim of). Atsunobu Hayashimizu Atsunobu Hayashimizu is the president of the Jindai High's Student Council and a third year student. He is highly intelligent and seems to be able to deal with any situation - no matter how difficult. His behaviour is always calm and he is never seen angry. He often considers Sousuke's behaviour a reasonable response to the kind of situations he finds himself in, much to the frustration of Kaname. In the novel "Continuing on my own" he tells Sousuke that he has figured out (Before the ship-jacking of "A Dancing Merry Christmas", so shortly after the plane-jacking) that Sousuke is a soldier protecting Kaname, for reasons he does not know. Ren Mikihara Ren Mikihara is the Secretary of Jindai High's Student Council, friend of Kaname's and daughter of a Yakuza boss. Issei Tsubaki Issei Tsubaki is the black belt leader of Jindai High School's Karate Club. However, he is extremely nearsighted and can see clearly only when wearing his glasses, which leads to several comic incidents. His sense of pride cannot accept the fact that he was defeated by Sousuke and is constantly challenging him to rematches. He also has a crush on Kaname. Minor characters Seina Seina joined terrorist organization A21 a long time ago when it was a refuge for delinquents. Now that the world has turned against her, she uses anyone close to her to aid her in revenge - complete destruction. Takuma Kugayama Takuma is the unstable experiment of the terrorist organization, A21. All he wants out of life is to please who he thinks is his big sister, Seina, (since he killed his actual one) but she's been scarred and vowed revenge against society long ago. Now, the only thing that seems to please her is Takuma piloting the mech, Behemoth, and wreaking as much havoc as possible. He is voiced by Susumu Chiba in Japanese and Spike Spencer in English. Zaied When Sousuke joined a guerrilla movement at age 8, he was befriended by Zaied, who was only 3 years older. Zaied became his mentor and taught him the art of combat and survival. He was later believed by Sousuke to have been killed by a raid made by Gauron on the guerilla village. Eight years later, it is revealed that he had instead teamed up with Gauron to deliver a nuclear warhead, and Sousuke meets him again during his mission to assassinate Gauron. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in Japanese and Illich Guardiola in English. References Category:Full Metal Panic! characters Full Metal Panic! es:Anexo:Personajes de Full Metal Panic! fr:Personnages de Fullmetal panic! ja:フルメタル・パニック!の登場人物 zh:驚爆危機角色列表